Misson Impossible
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: A quasi-sequel to "Lines." Rex is testing out the waters of love in this Drabble. Rex/Holiday


Title: Mission impossible.

Rating: G

Characters: Holiday/Rex, with some noah, bobo, and six

Summary: A quasi-sequel to lines. Rex is testing out the waters of love in this drabble.

A/N: Hey another story. I want to start a revolution and get some better writers for this paring. Until these writers come… I guess you are stuck with me.

"Dude. Seriously?" By this point Noah was almost completely exasperated with his friend. "You are out of your mind. She is old. It's just gross and I doubt she-"The dangerous look Rex shot him ended that conversation.

"Fine. What do you need me to do again?"

Rex lit up, his nanos were already burning bright through his skin as his legs transformed.

The ride was short while Rex explained his fool proof plan. The pair dropped to their feet as they reached the frosted glass door.

"Yeah. I will get it all." Noah sighed condescendingly resisting the urge to shake his head. "I don't think she will buy it."

"Trust me." Rex's eyes darkened to a rich chocolate. "Tomorrow?" He offered his fist.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Their fists connected in a bump and Noah slid out.

Dr. Holiday added a few more numbers to the spreadsheet. Everything was out of sync ,but she had to get it done for tomorrows briefing. Six and White knight were tough customers and hated to be left in the dark.

She rubbed her temples willing away the oncoming headache. "It is going to be a long night." She told the computer and current partner in crime.

"What's wrong?" Rex strode into her office, settling onto the exam table like he owned everything.

Holiday looked up at the teen and her green eyes softened a little. A little distraction couldn't hurt, she thought.

"Nothing. Just a little behind in an experiment and recording its progress. You Okay? It is a little late for you to wandering around." She swiveled around, away from her computer to appraise Rex. No obvious wounds but you never know…

"I'm cool. Bobo needed some _alone _time." Rex rolled his eyes he hunched, resting his elbows on his strong thighs.

She laughed, relived that it is something so silly. "Chimps will be chimps."

"It is still gross." His lip lifted in disgust ruining his smile.

Bobo probably thinks the same thing about you, Holiday thought. "Well, you can complain to Six, I'm sure he is around. Somewhere." Holiday turned back to the white screen. "But if that is it…"

"I was thinking…. of taking a little night ride" Rex's voice danced with excitement yet was smooth. "around the petting zoo."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Holiday's eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't turn back to the teen. Her finger clacked over the keys again.

"If you think it is going to be dangerous, maybe you should come along. You know. Supervise."

"Supervise?" Her fingers raced across the keys. "You can't be serious. No. Absolutely not."

"I think I heard two no's, so that is a yes." Rex hopped off the cushy bed. "Great." He stretched his arms causing his shoulder's to pop. "Let's go."

"Two no's is still a no."

He walked over to the desk and picked up her notebook. He quickly scanned the numbers and touched the side of the white monitor. The numbers quickly materialized on the screen and filled the columns.

"Rex, that is dangerous. You could really mess up things…" The last number appeared at the column and graph summarizing the information soon appeared and saved itself.

He stepped away from the computer beaming, probably just surprised as she was that he didn't fry the hard drive.

"I mean…thanks." She said softly. Her work was done.

" Could a 'thanks' mean 'I'll come along for a quick ride?'"

She sighed, "Fine. But only a quick ride."

Rex couldn't resist he did a quick air pump as they walked out toward the doors that led to the zoo.

The petting zoo was lively despite the lights being dimmed. All the birds, bugs, and EVOs were humming, squawking, and screeching to some internal song that made no sense, but it was part of some of the harmony the creatures found in their plush cage.

Blinky made a grab for the pair but was rewarded by a spray with dust and rocks.

Dr. Holiday was securely wrapped around his thin waist but gasped as they sped along the shallow trail. The petting zoo was amazing in the day light but at night it was even more mysterious and fascinating.

Rex jumped across the pond and a couple of sleepy alligators before he came to a stop in the sandy gravel. His feet hit the ground hard but he managed to catch her to ensure a soft landing.

"Why did we stop?" Holiday asked her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"I thought I saw something." His arm went out pushing the doctor behind him.

Her hair line pricked as a tingle ran up her spine. "The woods are filled with EVOs, why should we stop." Her fingers twitched and she wished she had a gun.

"This way." His fingers caught her wrist and he dragged her along through the dense trees that groaned, howled, bent despite the lack of wind.

"Rex." She shoved a branch out of her way but it snapped back and got her in the shoulder. She glared at the branch but she was quickly pulled back behind the teen.

"It's not far. We will be safe." His long steps got longer as he rushed them through. He kept glancing around like looking for something. "There." He pulled them through the last of the woods to a smaller pond.

"Rex. This is going to far…" She heard the music first. It was light and danced over the chirping bugs and other night crawlers.

Rex's little set up was nice. The light sparkled off the pond and the blanket was a sweet touch. Though the orchard bouquet, box of chocolate, and giant bear was overkill… but it was a cute touch. He got everything a teen would consider romantic.

"Safe you say?" She teased and pushed on his shoulder.

"You don't think I would protect you." He beamed and slung a long arm around her shoulders.

Holiday counteracted his move and dodged his attempt. She went to sit on the blanket. It was rough beneath her finger tips and legs. Rex shrugged off the rejection and sat down next to her. His lanky legs spread out before him.

"So where did all the stuff come from?" She touched the plush fur of the bear. Its heart shaped button nose and huge eyes were a bit unnerving.

"Noah." He pulled the candy box over and ripped off plastic the wrapper. He tossed the trash over his shoulder and pried open the box looking for something that wasn't filled with that disgusting fruit filling.

He found a Carmel one and then offered the box to her.

She selected a dark chocolate truffle and relaxed as they watched the forest move.

An EVO that looked like a more peaceful Bobo swung from branch to branch and in and back out of sight.

"You think they like it here?" Rex asked. His the seriousness of voice betrayed his confidence.

"Some of them do, others don't know better, and a few hate it."

She thought of her sister, trapped in a dark cell. Spiders might like the dark but… Holiday could sense that her sister hated it as much as she did. Being trapped was no life, especially if you knew where the walls ended and any real world began.

Rex nodded, thinking of his own answer.

"If you want to go back, we can." He reached back and clicked off the mp3 player/speakers combo. The jazzy make out music wasn't a good idea and didn't seem to work anyway.

"I'm fine." Holiday picked another choice candy. "Nice try though. You had me going for two seconds back there."

"Two more than I hope for," He quipped.

She leaned back and listened to the cries of the EVOs. "We really have to find a girl your age for you."

His face fell and his shoulders hunched. "I'm sure I'll be really popular with the ladies. Women love a weapon with a curfew."

"Rex." Holiday paused "It won't be like this forever…" She wasn't sure what wouldn't be like this. Being a teenager? Nanos and EVOs? Working for Providence? Chances that they could leave all this were slim at best.

"Well ,then I guess I should enjoy the good times." His hand landed on the back of hers. "Come on, Doc. If we are stuck here, we might as well enjoy it." His chipper tone was back but his brown eyes were black. A white ring surrounding a dark island.

Holiday pulled away, concentrating on the forest that lied ahead.

"What a pick up line."

Holiday jumped. Damn Six, he didn't have to be a creeper, she thought as she stood with the box in hand. Rex stammered, his biometric readings would be bottomed out if he was fighting, she thought.

"Can't you at least break a twig or something?" Rex growled.

"You should be in your room, not out on little 'dates' in the petting Zoo."

"It is my life I can do what I want."

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Rex's shoulders collapsed. "I'll drop holiday off and get to bed, Mom. But I'm not giving you a ride too." Rex added quickly.

Holiday gathered the remnants of the evening in her arms and they were back on his bike. His shoulders were tense, and the ride ended next to the sliding glass door.

"Thanks for the night. Noah has good taste in food, but everything else was a little..." She mumbled staring down at the button eyes of the cheesy bear.

I'm going to regret this, she thought. But her lips found his smooth cheek. It was a quick peck but said it all.

She slide her pass card activated the door, and she was off to her office leaving a slightly shocked Rex in her wake.

He stretched out on his bed folding his arms to be a pillow. The lock on the door snapped and the sound of Six's footsteps became fainter. Yet the grin could not be wiped off Rex's face.

Bobo leaned over from his bed. "So, how did it go?"

"Mission accomplished. She digs me."

Bobo shook his head and turned out the light. Stupid humans never listen to reason.


End file.
